Patent Literature 1 proposes an exemplary composite sensor in the related art of the above-described type. In this composite sensor, an acceleration sensor outputting a sensor signal corresponding to acceleration and an angular velocity sensor outputting a sensor signal corresponding to an angular velocity are mounted on one surface of a common mount member. More specifically, the composite sensor includes the acceleration sensor and the angular velocity sensor both of which are connected to the same one surface of the common mount member via connection members each provided by a conductive member or the like. The connection member connecting the angular velocity sensor and the one surface of the mount member is configured to be higher than the connection member connecting the acceleration sensor and the one surface of the mount member. The angular velocity sensor is of, for example, a piezoelectric type using a piezoelectric effect of a piezoelectric body. During a vibrating state of a drive vibrating reed, the angular velocity sensor outputs a sensor signal (electric charges) corresponding to an angular velocity applied to the sensor.
Because the connection member connecting the angular velocity sensor and the mount member is higher than the connection member connecting the acceleration sensor and the mount member, transmission of vibrations of the angular velocity sensor to the acceleration sensor can be restricted. Thus, this configuration can restrict a noise caused by the vibration of the angular velocity sensor from being applied to the acceleration sensor.